


Practical Uses for Tentacle Magic

by adingdongwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Let Taako Top 2k19, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex (off screen), Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, graphic birth, rapid pregnancy, top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingdongwriter/pseuds/adingdongwriter
Summary: “Okay, you remember the tentacle spell?  That I used in the Miller Lab?”“Ha, oh yeah, when you were like, ‘I’m gonna tentacle your dick,’ to the literal Grim Reaper?” Magnus replied, grinning.  He paused.  “Oh, wait.  Did you tentacle yourowndick??”“I don’t have a dick,” Taako reminded him.  “But, I mean, apart from technicalities, yeah, basically.”





	Practical Uses for Tentacle Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, a few notes.
> 
> First of all, both Magnus and Taako are trans in this story. Magnus is a trans man who has transitioned physically and refers to his junk as his dick. Taako is a trans masculine non-binary elf who has chosen not to transition and refers to his junk as a pussy and a clit, etc. So don't think I'm jumping back and forth between the two terms. I refer to them the way I do because of how they refer to them.
> 
> Second, well, I hope you've read the tags. If you're not into the birth/egg laying scene, you can skip over it. Just stop after Taako tops Magnus, while they're kissing, and then pick up again when you see, "Taako? You still with me?"
> 
> Third, I wrote this all in one day. I tried to beta it myself because it's too embarrassing to ask someone to read this shit, so let me know if you see any errors so I can fix them.

Magnus couldn’t sleep.

It might have been because he hadn’t done his full workout today, opting instead to help (annoy) Taako in the kitchen while he prepared a dinner of delicious spicy noodles.  It might have been because of said spicy noodles, or, more accurately, the indigestion he had gotten from them.

But he was _pretty_ sure it was actually the groans coming from the room next to his.  Taako’s room.

Merle was off on one of his secret weekend getaways, the subject of which had inspired a raucous betting pool amid the Bureau of Balance.  (Magnus had 50 gold down on the idea that he had an actual congregation somewhere.  Taako hadn’t bet, but he stated that he figured Merle had a family or something.  Since he didn’t hide his actual plant fetish, which was, according to Taako, the thing a normal person would want to hide the _most_ , it was probably the most mundane thing possible.  Magnus agreed with the sentiment.)

And normally, Merle would be the guy to ask about indigestion, Magnus supposed, since he was the cleric and all that jazz.  But since he wasn’t here, and since Magnus still had half a bottle left of Fantasy Tums that he didn’t mind sharing.  So, since he wasn’t going to sleep while Taako was making all that noise anyway, he got up out of bed, grabbed the Tums bottle, and shuffled to Taako’s room.  It sounded like Taako was pacing around.  Poor guy.

He knocked a few times.  “Taako?  I got some Fantasy Tums if you need ‘em,” he called.

There was a pause, and the movement stopped.  “Uh, no, homie, I’m good, thanks,” Taako called through the door.  There was something in his voice Magnus couldn’t quite identify.  Was he in that much pain?

“Well, maybe I can help anyway,” Magnus said.  He opened the door and then stood very still for a long moment.

Taako was standing in the center of his room, halfway between the bed-turned-dresser, where Taako stored his clothing, and the actual dresser, which was also covered in clothes and various cosmetics.  He was holding a very old, very large spell book in his hands.  His long hair was pulled back in a braid, and he had the make up washed off his face.  He wore a black, form fitting tank top and a pair of old pajama pants that were way too big for him that Magnus found vaguely familiar.  They were probably his, once.

But the most interesting part of the scene was Taako’s midsection.  Where that evening during dinner, it had been perfect flat as always, now he was sporting what looked to be a five month baby belly.  It peeked out from above his sleep pants, where the tank top rolled up a bit and didn’t cover it properly.

“Uh,” said Magnus, lamely.

“Do you have _no_ concept of privacy, you fuckin’ ogre?” Taako demanded.  “I’m doing a thing!”

“Uh.  You did that on purpose?”

“Yes!  Well.  Not exactly.  Just -- _oof_.”  Taako paused in his tirade, the breath leaving his lungs in one long huff, and he rubbed his belly with one hand.  He made the same groaning sound Magnus had heard earlier.  Magnus’ eyebrows, already halfway to his hairline, shot up even further when he saw a little ripple across Taako’s skin, and then the cute little baby bump _expanded_ a little bit, right in front of his eyes.

“Holy shit,” he said, unable to come up with anything better.

“Fine, you wanna help?  Here.”  Taako, having recovered, shuffled over and shoved the book into Magnus’ hands.  His face was kind of red.  “Look up a skin elasticity spell for me.  Dunno how big I’m gonna get.  I know it’s in there, but I can’t find it.  Been a little distracted with this.”

“Shit, dude.  Do you need a cleric or something?” Magnus asked, holding the book dumbly for a moment.

“No!  I need that spell, numbnuts.  Find it for me or get out of here!”

And so, Magnus cleared off a spot on the bed to sit down and started paging through the chapter listings.  He figured the spell Taako wanted was some sort of transmutation, but then he realized the entire book was full of transmutation spells.  Well, back to square one, he supposed.  So much for feeling smart.

It was hard to do.  Taako was being _very_ distracting, pacing around the room and rubbing his growing belly and moaning occasionally.  He was already a gorgeous elf, but something about that belly was pushing all the right buttons in Magnus’ libido.  And that _moaning_ , well, he was starting to wonder if it wasn’t painful for Taako at all.  Maybe the redness in those cheeks was something else entirely.

“I found it,” Magnus called, finally.  “Page 481.”

“Thank _fuck_ ,” Taako muttered.  His belly had grown a bit by now, looking maybe six months along, and his walk was teetering dangerously close to a waddle.

Sitting like he was on the bed, Taako’s belly was almost at eye level.  Magnus was mesmerized as Taako stalked over and snatched the book from him.

The spell components were relatively benign, stuff Taako kept on hand anyway, and the spell was performed within the next ten minutes.  Taako heaved a sigh of relief just in time for his belly to ripple again and push out even further.  He moaned, his hands sliding down the sides of his taut belly to cradle it underneath.  It seemed rather like the growth speed was increasing.

“Uh, that didn’t help?” Magnus asked.  “It still hurts?”

“Oh -- uh, no, big guy, it doesn’t hurt,” Taako said, and this time, Magnus was _sure_ that rosiness on his cheeks was a blush.  “That spell was just to make sure I get my dope ass figure back when this is over and done with.”

Magnus cleared his throat uncomfortably and crossed his legs.  “So, what _happened?_   Pretty sure you weren’t, um, _pregnant_ when we had dinner,” he said.

Taako smirked at his change in position, but the amusement was short lived.  “You’re really not gonna leave, huh?  Fine, but if you get weirded out, you can eat my entire ass because it’s your own damn fault you’re involved now,” he said.  “Okay, you remember the tentacle spell?  That I used in the Miller Lab?”

“Ha, oh yeah, when you were like, ‘I’m gonna tentacle your dick,’ to the literal Grim Reaper?” Magnus replied, grinning.  He paused.  “Oh, wait.  Did you tentacle your _own_ dick??”

“I don’t have a dick,” Taako reminded him.  “But, I mean, apart from technicalities, yeah, basically.”

“And now -- ”

“And, yeah, then it laid some eggs in me, and here I am.”

Magnus stared at him for a moment.  “Is that...safe?”

“Oh yeah, totes, homie.  No worries there,” Taako said.  “This spell was _invented_ for kinky fun times.  Don’t look at me like that.  Every single wizard who ever existed made the decision to learn magic because they’re a kinky motherfucker, and anyone who tells you different is full of shit.”

“Even the Director?”

“ _Especially_ the Director.”

“Um.  I don’t think I want to think about that,” Magnus admitted.  It seemed very inappropriate somehow.

“Fuck, me neither.”

Taako paused to lean against his dresser, and Magnus watched, entranced, as his belly shifted again, extending outward a few more inches.  By this point, he looked like he was almost full term.  The hand not supporting him on the dresser went to the underside of his belly for a moment, and then crept lower, sliding toward his crotch before he seemed to snap out of it and realize what he was doing.

He moved his hand away and stood up straight again.  “If you’re not going to help me out here, then you can get out of here so I can jerk it in peace,” he grumbled.  “I’m so fucking horny right now that I will probably actually die if I don’t do _something_.”

Magnus jumped to his feet.  “I’ll help you out!” he said eagerly, earning him an amused, if frustrated, snort.

The two of them had fucked around before, mostly just making out and rubbing each other off with most of their clothes still on.  It was never serious or sensual, just rushed and sloppy and desperate.  They weren’t dating or anything.  Magnus wasn’t ready for that.  But he was a grown man who liked to have sex once in a while.  It didn’t have to _mean_ anything.

Maybe someday it would.  He could see himself falling for someone like Taako pretty easily.  He didn’t imagine that someone like Taako would fall for him anytime soon, though.

He had Taako sit on the edge of his bed, leaning back so his belly wasn’t in the way of his crotch, and shimmied the pajama pants off.  Taako was wearing black silk panties because of course he was.  The crotch was already pretty soaked.  Feeling a bit devious, Magnus leaned forward and licked a long strip up the wet material.  He grinned when Taako shuddered.

It wasn’t particularly hard for him to find Taako’s nub behind the fabric, so next, he went to work suckling on that.  Sure, it probably wasn’t quite as satisfying as it could have been, but Taako’s hips were twitching already, and Magnus heard a whining moan.

Finally, Taako’s belly bonked Magnus in the head as Taako leaned forward and pulled his head out from between his legs.  “Stop teasing,” he groused.

Magnus started kissing Taako’s belly, up the center to his pulled flat belly button.  It was surprisingly firm and smooth.  The skin elasticity spell seemed to be keeping stretch marks from appearing as well.

Working together, they removed Taako’s silk panties, which made Magnus a little sad, but what was revealed when Taako laid back again was much more of a treat.  Taako’s pussy was cute, neatly shaved, and sporting very puffy, damp lips.  His clit was erect, poking free of the folds as Magnus spread his legs apart.  This wasn’t going to be hard.

Positioning one of Taako’s legs over his shoulder, Magnus went to work.

He started slow as to not overstimulate Taako immediately, his tongue circling the nub gently before bringing a hand up to slide a finger into Taako’s tunnel.  He was met with enough lubrication that his finger made a squelching sound whenever he moved it.  Cute.  Then he increased in speed, slowly, working up to two, then three fingers, and eventually sucking directly on Taako’s clit.

Taako’s keening increased in volume until it very suddenly cut off.  Magnus felt Taako’s thighs shudder and was dimly aware of another growth spurt in his belly.  Then, a spurt of liquid shot out, hitting Magnus square in the face.  Right.  Taako was a squirter.

Magnus didn’t really mind.  He started licking Taako clean, but he was interrupted when Taako pulled his leg down and pushed him away.

“Stop -- you gotta stop.  S’too big.  I can’t breathe with this giant weight on top of me,” Taako said, a little breathlessly.

“Oh, shit.  Seriously?”  Magnus wiped his face off on his arm and blinked up at him.

It wasn’t hard to see why.  Taako was definitely at full term now.  Past it even, maybe, though it was hard to tell on Taako’s relatively small frame.  His belly button had popped now, protruding like a cute little button on the center of his belly.

“Yeah,” Taako groaned.  “Fuck!  That was great, but I’m still horny as shit.  I wanna fuck you so bad right now, but I’m pretty sure I can’t.”

“Uh...”  Magnus was so turned on, he could barely think straight.  “You could try?”

“No, I mean, I physically _can’t_ ,” Taako said.  “Not with _this_ in the way.”  He gestured to his belly.

Taako’s belly was big, but it was jutting straight almost out from his hips.  It might take some finagling, but Magnus was pretty sure a strap-on would still work.

“You might have to, uh, jury rig a strap on to rest a little lower on you, but if I lie on my back and wrap my legs around your hips, I bet it’d work just fine,” Magnus said helpfully.

Taako considered him for a moment, one eyebrow raised.  “You really want me to fuck you, huh?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

Taako’s favorite strap-on (apparently, he had a collection of them) didn’t allow much in the way of jury rigging, due to the fact that it had a smaller dildo built in for the wearer to enjoy too.  But it rested low enough on his crotch that his belly didn’t really affect it -- at least, not yet.  Magnus noticed it was beginning to sag a little on his frame with each growth spurt, probably due to the weight.

For now, it didn’t matter, though.  Magnus, now free of his boxers, lay on his back on the floor, a pillow shoved underneath his lower back to prop him up a little bit.  Taako had ponderously lowered himself to his knees on the floor between Magnus’ legs and was carefully wrapping them around his hips.

Magnus didn’t worry about shaving down there, but Taako didn’t seem to mind.  He leaned forward, rubbing the tip of the strap-on through Magnus’ slick folds, nudging the base of his erect T-dick and causing Magnus to keen in pleasure.  Magnus wasn’t sure how he was managing it without being able to see what he was doing, but he got his answer soon enough.

“Darling, you’re gonna have to line me up,” Taako said, sounding a little embarrassed.  “Taako’s echolocation ain’t gonna navigate him into this mancave.”

Magnus, his brain heady with pleasure, giggled as he lowered his hands.  He parted his lips with his fingers and carefully lined up the dildo with his other hand.  From there, Taako slid forward, unrestricted, as deep as he could inside of Magnus.

It hurt a little, just because of how long it had been, but the dildo wasn’t particularly girthy and he adjusted to it easily.  Besides, the pain didn’t detract from the experience, really.  The pleasure overwhelmed it almost entirely, and it wasn’t long before he was groaning in time to Taako’s thrusts, one hand between his legs, rubbing his dick.

He was very worked up at this point, and it didn’t take him long before he was throwing his head back, his vision going white as he came.  Taako didn’t stop thrusting, though, and Magnus could feel the almost-pain of overstimulation creeping up on him.  But Taako’s motions were getting erratic, and his fingernails were cutting sharply into Magnus’ thighs.  It grounded him enough to start seeing stars again, and went Taako stopped, apparently having finished himself, he grasped at his dick again to give him just enough to come once more.

Taako stayed inside him for a long moment, and he just lay there, arms splayed out at his sides, looking dazedly up at Taako.  Well, mostly at his belly, as it took up most of his vision from this angle.  The belly seemed like it had had another growth spurt while they were fucking.  He smiled sappily.  Taako was great.  He was so beautiful and round and perfect and smart and good at magic, and he’d just fucked Magnus so hard he saw stars.  Life had never been better.

When Taako pulled out, looking a bit dazed himself, Magnus realized everything was real wet down there.  He didn’t think much of it -- Taako was kind of messy, after all.  Slowly, he pulled his legs off of Taako’s hips and maneuvered himself until he was sitting on his knees.  He rested his hands against the sides of Taako’s belly and leaned forward to kiss him.  Their bellies pressed together like this, and Magnus couldn’t have been happier about it.  He loved this weird sex tentacle spell more and more each moment.

Taako kissed him back, apparently still pretty turned on.  He put his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and deepened the kiss.  Magnus wondered if they were about to go for round three when something strange happened.

It was Taako’s belly.  While it was firm under his hands, it still had some give.  But now, he felt Taako’s muscles tighten under his hands, and for the moment, his belly was rock hard.

Taako jerked his head back from the kiss, grasping at his belly as a look of discomfort flashed across his face.  After a moment, he started panting, blowing out air in short puffs while he rubbed the underside of his belly.

Magnus’ eyes widened.  “Uh -- Taako, are you...?”

“In labor?” Taako asked, still wincing.  “Yeah.  My water broke while we were fucking.”

“Fuck!”  Magnus on was on his feet in half a second.  “What do I do?  I mean -- uhhh, I should get a cleric now, right?  Yeah, uh, you can put something on -- shit, me too -- and we’ll go down to the med bay, and -- ”

“No!  Don’t you dare,” Taako said, seeming to finally relax a little as the contraction passed.  “I told you, this is perfectly safe.  Wizards do this shit all the time.  Now, help me up, I want to walk around a little bit.”  He held his hands up plaintively.

Magnus easily pulled Taako to his feet and held onto his hands for a moment.  “Are you sure?  Maybe, um, another wizard could help, then?”

“Fuck no, my dude.  Ain’t nobody invited to this show but you.”

He was oddly flattered about that as Taako unfastened the strap-on from around his waist and delicately removed it from inside him.  A bit more fluid leaked out, dripping down his legs.

“Um.  Okay,” Magnus said, worrying at his lower lip.  “What should I do?”

“Oh, I’ll let you know,” Taako said, shifting as his belly contracted again so that his hands were both pressed against the small of his back.  “You can start by finding me a fantasy heating pad.  Ch’boy is carrying around a lot of extra weight right now.”

* * *

Taako had been pacing restlessly around the room for over an hour now, feeling the eggs inside him shifting lower and lower.  The spell book he was using hadn’t mentioned this part would be so _painful_.  Sure, the pleasure was still there too; the persistent fireworks shooting up his spine that accompanied the increases in belly size were present in the contractions too.  But it was very uncomfortable, and he was tired of it.

Were this a normal pregnancy with a normal baby resulting from it, he knew he’d be in labor much longer.  But as it was, the tentacles had injected him with some slimy solution that had relaxed his muscles and softened his cervix for the purpose of implanting the eggs inside of him.  That effect remained, making the stretching of his cervix in preparation for delivery much faster.

It still _hurt_ , though.

But, the more the pain increased, the more the pleasure increased too.

He groaned as his belly tightened again, the pressure on his nether regions growing in intensity.  He moved to squat down, and Magnus, who had been hovering around him like a rat on a fantasy cheeto, quickly put an arm around his waist.  Taako batted him away.

“Let me -- just, let me,” he insisted, although he held onto Magnus’ arm for balance.  The need to push was growing, but so was the need to fucking rub himself off already.  He bore down for a moment, feeling something inside of him shift around a little, and then the contraction ended.  Staying in a squat, he reached his free hand down between his legs and began rubbing.

“Is it coming?  Is it coming?” Magnus asked, clearly panicking.

“Not...quite...mmmmh....”

There was a pause, and the only sound was Taako’s heavy breathing and the soft squelching sound of him fingering himself.

“Wait a minute, are you...?”  Magnus knelt down beside him.  “Uhh...do you want me to eat you out again?”

Another contraction squeezed down around Taako’s middle, knocking his breath out of his lungs.  The urge to push was unbearable.  He shifted, still with his hand between his legs, so one of his knees was down on the ground.  His other hand was still clutching Magnus’ arm, and he clutched harder as he shook his head and bore down with everything he had.

“Now it’s coming,” he groaned.  Inside him, he could feel the first egg moving down into his birth canal.  He felt himself stretch wider than he’d ever stretched before.  He was desperate to finish, feeling somehow like this would help the egg come down faster, but he couldn’t quite get it.

With his eyes squeezed shut, and chin down against his chest, he had no warning when Magnus’ fingers were suddenly down by his pussy, pressing inside his tunnel.  Taako whimpered, grateful, and let him take over the hard work.  He grabbed Magnus by the face and kissed him hard, still pushing, still laboring, still thrusting uselessly against Magnus’ hand.  It wasn’t quite enough --

\-- and then it was.

Taako came hard enough that he nearly lost his balance, going slack in Magnus’ grip.  His juices splattered Magnus’ hand and the carpet, and abruptly, the first egg moved down inside him so far that his mound bulged out against Magnus’ palm.  The contraction was over, and he was exhausted.

“Holy shit, Taako.  I can feel it.  It’s right here!”  Magnus cupped Taako’s groin, clearly torn between excitement and terror.

“Yeah,” Taako panted.  “Thanks.”

“Um, should I...do it again?”

Taako shook his head.  “Nuh-uh.  I come like that again, and I’m gonna pass out.”

“Do you wanna move, then?  That doesn’t -- ”

“Too late.”  Another contraction hit, and he gave his all again to pushing.  He felt his lips part as the egg stretched him, more and more, until it felt like his opening was on fire.  “Oh...oh...oh, this doesn’t feel good.  This isn’t -- oh, god, fuck, Maggie, get it out, get it out!”

“Keep going!  Keep going, you’re doing great.  It’s -- it looks like it’s almost there...holy shit, that’s huge.  Uhh, nope, never mind!  You’re doing great!  Keep pushing!”

Taako had to take a break in the middle of the contraction to get his breath back, during which he reached down between his legs to feel how far he had gotten.  Magnus was right; the egg was huge.  The skin elasticity spell meant he wouldn’t damage himself giving birth this way, but that didn’t mean it felt very good.  Fortunately, the surface of the egg was soft and almost spongy, which mean it didn’t slide back in when he stopped pushing.  That was a damn good thing, because he was only about halfway done with it, and it wasn’t the only one.

He began pushing again, feeling the egg make slow process as he bore down.  Magnus helped it slide down, gripping the sides and tugging gently.  Finally, it popped free with a gush of fluids, and Taako groaned in relief.

“Let’s see it,” he said, carefully settling down on the floor in a sitting position.

Magnus picked it up.  It was oblong and black in color, wider than an actual baby’s head and about as long as an infant.

“Well, fuck,” Taako said.

Already, the elasticity spell was kicking in, and the loose skin on his belly was shrinking back down.  When it stopped, he still looked like he was carrying a full term pregnancy, which, to be fair, he was.  He pressed his hands to his firm belly to try and ascertain how many were left.

“You got more in there?” Magnus asked, pressing a large hand to his belly.  It was sweet, actually, just how much Magnus seemed to like his big, pregnant belly.  Taako himself was enjoying it greatly, but Magnus being into it was something of a surprise.

He might have to do this more often.

“Just one more, I think,” he said, sighing in, what, disappointment?  It wasn’t _fun_ squeezing these things out, exactly, but it was very intense, and that last orgasm had been incredible.

Magnus’ hand caressed his belly, traveling down to the base of it, where he cradled it lovingly.  “Do twins run in your family or something?” he asked.

“Nah,” Taako replied.  “Well, maybe.  I dunno.  Pretty sure it’s more that some tentacle monster dumped two eggs in me than, uh, genetics here, homie.”

Magnus shrugged.  “How much time before the next one comes?”

“I dunno.  Probably not enough time for me to take a nap, huh?”  Taako was exhausted.

“Definitely enough time for a backrub, I’ll bet,” Magnus decided, scooting around behind Taako and placing his large, warm hands on Taako’s shoulders.  Taako was still wearing his tank top from earlier, hiked up uselessly over his belly, and he took a moment to stop Magnus so he could pull it off entirely first.  Then he leaned forward to give Magnus the best angle.

The contractions started up again while Magnus was in the middle of his massage, lowkey and just a little irritating more than anything for a while.  But they started ramping up in intensity, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long until things started moving again.  Everything was wide open from the first egg, so he figured it wouldn’t take as long.

As the contractions got worse, so did the horniness level.  He wasn’t even honestly sure he could come anymore in one night, but that spell sure meant he was going to keep trying.  Even as he stopped Magnus and leaned back against his broad chest, Magnus’ hands came around and rubbed his belly instead, and it felt so good that Taako never wanted him to stop.

Magnus was still rubbing when he got the urge to start pushing.  He grasped Magnus’ hands, stilling them, and leaned forward, keening in pain as he bore down.  The egg shifted a bit inside him, but he didn’t feel like he had made much progress.

On the next contraction, he reached back, putting his hands on Magnus’ thighs and lifting himself up a bit from the ground so he was closer to a squat.  With a deep, guttural groan, he pushed again, his moan turning into a yelp as the egg finally slid down through his cervix.  It didn’t come all the way down, but when the contraction ended, he knew there was no way he could sit back down or even put his legs all the way together.

“Here,” Magnus murmured, holding his waist steady as he got up to his knees behind him.  Then, with Taako leaning back against him, still hovering in a deep crouch, he reached one hand around Taako’s hip and dipped it down between his legs.

Stars exploded in Taako’s vision.  “Oh, fuck,” he moaned.  “Oh, fuck!  Magnus...”  He could barely help it as he started thrusting his hips into Magnus’ hand.

“Almost done, babe,” Magnus breathed in his ear.

Taako might have come right there if another contraction hadn’t squeezed down around his middle.  He cried out in pain again, stilling his hips as he started pushing again.  The egg moved down slowly, centimeter by centimeter, while Taako strained.

Magnus let out a quiet gasp, his hand stilling.  “Jeez, it’s right there.  I can feel it.  Just a little more, Taako.  You’re doing great!”

Taako wanted to punch Magnus, and he wasn’t sure if it was more because of the useless encouragement or the fact that he had stopped moving his fingers.

On the next contraction, he squatted down as low as he could get and let out a string of increasingly pained grunts as he felt the egg begin to crown, spreading his lips wide open.  He was frustrated because of the lack of stimulation, exhausted, and desperate to get this thing out of him.  He reached down at the end of the contraction to feel how far it had come, but it wasn’t very far at all.  He wasn’t even to the thickest part of the egg.

“Maggie, keep rubbing, please, please, _please_ ,” Taako whined.  He had completely lost control.  He had no say in what was happening to his body, not quite able to come but not able to push the egg out either.  His emotions were out of whack.  He was nearly in tears, overwhelmed by all the intense physical sensations, not to mention the deeply intimate moment he was spending with Magnus.

At least it was Magnus.  At least it was someone he trusted and cared about.  Magnus would do anything he asked, would protect him and keep him safe.

Taako didn’t relish feeling this way about anyone, but he was beginning to realize he had bitten off more than he could chew with this magic spell.  Sure, the tentacles had been fun, and this experience had been overall pretty positive, but it was so intense and more than a little bit scary.  If he’d been alone through this, it wouldn’t have been nearly so nice.

And nice it was, as Magnus’ fingers finally returned to Taako’s clit, rubbing in tight circles near the base as he pushed and pushed and pushed.

The egg slid forward, rubbing something inside him, and Magnus’ fingers finally found the right spot, and Taako finally, _finally_ finished once again.  His entire body twitched, and he reflexively bore down so hard that the egg popped right out on its own before collapsing back into Magnus’ arms, exhausted and dizzy and unable to focus his vision.

“Taako?  You still with me?”

He closed his eyes and groaned.  “No.”

He felt more than heard Magnus’ chuckle and sighed as he felt Magnus wrap his arms around him.  The skin of his stomach was already knitting itself back into the trim, slender figure he had had before the incident, and it made it easier to turn in Magnus’ grip so he could tuck his face into Magnus’ neck.

He listened to Magnus’ heartbeat for a few moments as he slowly started to feel more like himself.  The nature of the spell also allowed his body to heal, so by the time he lifted his head again, he was still a bit sore but not in any real pain.

“That was...pretty intense, huh?” he said, carefully extracting himself from Magnus’ embrace.

“Fuck.  It sure was, man.”  There was a pause, and Magnus gestured at the two giant black eggs.  “What do we do with those?”

“Oh, there’s a spell for those too.”  It took more effort than he expected to stand up, but he managed, wincing a bit, and stretched out.  He ran his hands over his newly flat stomach before gathering the new egg up (still warm and gooey, yuck) and putting it with the other.  Then he wandered over to the spell book from earlier, flipping through it and trying to ignore the dull ache in his hips.

He wasn’t using his typical spell focus, the umbra staff.  He had left that out in the common area of the suite.  It was strange, but the thing sometimes felt and acted like it was alive.  Maybe he was paranoid, but he felt a little weird doing stuff like this in front of it.

Five minutes later, he had cast the spell.  He watched as a miniature black portal opened up in the floor of his room and a single black tentacle emerged.  It carefully wrapped itself around the eggs and pulled them back into the portal with it.  Taako was about to end the spell, figuring it was done, when the tentacle emerged again.  He paused.  There was no mention of this in the book.

He glanced at the book again, confused, as the tentacle reached out for him.  He wasn’t _afraid_ of the tentacles -- this came from the same thing he had invited to fuck him earlier -- but he wasn’t really sure what was going on.

And then the tentacle gently brushed against his cheek before sliding away back into the portal.  It closed itself, and Taako, curse his fucking traitorous body, blushed.

Magnus was trying very hard not to laugh as he grabbed his boxers.

“You wanna come sleep in my room tonight?” he asked as he pulled them on.

Taako glanced around the room.  It was a disaster.  The carpet was sopping wet and discolored, the bed had taken some collateral damage, and his clothes were even more strewn about the place than normal.  He had no idea what was dirty or clean anymore, but he figured he’d have to wash everything just to make sure.  There was a heavy stink of sweat and sex lingering in the air.

“Oh, fuck yeah, I do,” Taako groaned, grabbing an overshirt from a pile furthest away from where all the fun had happened.  “I get to be little spoon.”

“Only if you get there first,” Magnus said, and rushed out of the room.

“Not fair!” Taako shouted after him.  “I just shoved two ginormous eggs out of my cooter!  I can barely walk!”  He pulled the shirt over his head slowly.

As expected, Magnus reappeared in the doorway a moment later.  “Shit, man.  Sorry.  I forgot.  Should I carry you?”

“You forgot?  I will never forget that,” Taako said.  “Yeah, carry me, darling.”

And so he did.  Five minutes later, Magnus was tucking the blankets around the both of them, pressed with his chest up against Taako’s back and a lazy arm around his waist.

“Hey, Taako?” he murmured.

Taako opened one eye.  “Mmh?”

“Uh...can you cast that spell on other people?  Like, um, you know...me?”

A smile spread over his lips, and he reached down to squeeze Magnus’ hand.

“You bet I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment in addition to your kudo. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@adingdongblog](http://adingdongblog.tumblr.com) and on twitter at [@adingdongblog](http://twitter.com/adingdongblog).


End file.
